Prophecy
by moonlight-kiss07
Summary: Can one prophecy change one person's life forever? or is it all just a matter of destiny?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters

"dialogue"

scene change note from author

The Moon

"SERENITY" yelled Raye, princess of Mars, "Come out here you little rabbit. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Does she seriously think I'm going to come out of my tree just because she is yelling at me?" thought the missing princess. Serenity was currently sitting in one of the very few trees left on the moon. She could sit up there for hours and just stare at the earth. The moon was currently in poor relations with Earth, but she couldn't understand why people on such a beautiful planet would want to harm their silent protectors, The two worlds had always known about each other and up to recently there had been no problems between the two kingdoms. "Ever since the overthrow of the royal family nothing has been the same," "the king, his queen and their son were doing all they could to control their people from attacking the moon. But they were led by Beryl and she would talk peace if she got Endymion in the process."

"Ha, I found you," a voice shouted triumphantly from below her. "Now get your butt down here, your mother has news for us." Serenity left with Raye and soon theywere joined by the other three inner princes: Lita from Jupiter, Mina from Venus, and Amy from Mercury. As the five friends walked into the Great Hall, they noticed Queen Selenity looking very pleased with herself.

"As you know girls," the queen began, "things aren't looking good between the moon and the earth, so I talked with the royal family on earth and we have decided to host a ball to join our two kingdoms together."

"A ball, you have to be kidding me," said serenity.

"I am afraid not dear, and don't even think about trying to get out of it," the queen said. "The ball is next week so you girls should start to think of what you should be wearing. We must look our best for when they come." All five girls left after each muttering their dismay.

The Earth: Elysion

Helios spotted Endymion and simply stated, "your parents gave me a message for you." Helios takes out a piece or paper and clears his throat. "Endymion darling, your father and I were simply to busy to chase after you so we thought we might as well tell you in a note" endymion snorts at his mother, of course she was to "busy" to look for him, more like she didn't want to even try. "After much deliberation with the Moon we have come to a peace talk of a sorts. The moon will be hosting a ball next week and your presence IS required. There is no way you are going to worm your way out of this one Endymion. Tata darling, your father and I send our love. Her royal majesty, queen of earth, Queen Gia."

endymion just stared at Helios. "They really expect me to go so I can dance with a bunch of dumb princesses seeking to enhance their kingdoms good name?" endymion asked.

"It would appear so your highness," the priest stated simply. And with that Endymion went off in a huff. What right did his parents have governing his social life? They were probably going to force him into marrying the princess of the moon and he had heard she was a total spaz. Then again, his parents didn't want to get rid of him so easily. He was their ticket to a profitable alliance and although the moon would be good, it wouldn't be half as useful as one with mars. Then his memory sparked on a prophecy made at his birth, "when the earth declares war on the moon; the prince and the princess from their respected planets will perish in order to end the strife in order to be born again in the future."

"Damn prophecy," thought Endymion. Hopefully their won't be any war any time soon...

Author's note

hoped you liked the first chapter. More to come soon... please review. I'm trying out for softball so hopefully I'll get to it soon.

Love,

Katie


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am sure you are all well aware that I don't own sailor moon I wish...

Chapter 2

The Moon

:loud yelling erupting from the princesses royal chambers: "ARGH! Why can't I find anything to wear to this stupid thing?" Serenity shouted while a bunch of startled ladies in waiting bustled around looking for the perfect outfit. She stormed out and went down the hall to the other princesses quarters. Although they all lived on their respective planets with the ball being tonight they took up residence in the moon palace. She ran into Lita as she was heading towards Mina's room.

"Woah, there Usagi(meaning rabbit and serenity's childhood nickname) what's the rush?" Lita asked truly puzzled.

All Serenity could gasp out was. "Mina–fashion—emergency–" Lita just looked at her and stepped to the side. Serenity decided to walk the rest of the way to Mina's room in order not to have to many bruises for the night to come... She walked into Mina's room where she was met with a jungle of dresses. Serenity waded through until she reached Mina. "MINAAAA, I DON'T HAVE A DRESS" she whined.

Mina just stated simply, "Oh Usagi you are quite useless, I placed the perfect dress for you in your bathroom about an hour ago." Serenity just looked at her.

"You mean to tell me, I have been frantic for about three hours now looking for a dress and It is hanging in my bathroom?" her voice starting to rise.

"Yup," said Mina. Serenity headed back towards her room. As soon as she walked into her bathroom she saw the dress in question. It was perfect. It was long and flowy with gold beading at the top and a spiral pattern on the sleeves. She knew it would be perfect for the ball.

Meanwhile...

Earth: Royal Palace

"Endymion darling," flittered the Queen. "It is time to leave for the ball, I mean we can't be late we are after all the guests of honor." Endymion gave a heavy sigh. He was currently wearing extremely uncomfortable armor his mother had picked out for him and he kept tripping on his cape. How could he be expected to look dignified if he kept falling on his face all of the time? With another sigh, he met up with is father and mother. He had heard that most of the royal courts of earth and the moon were invited along with several of the other planets. Uranus, Saturn, Neptune and Pluto were even expected to show up and they never left their castles.

"NOW ENDYMION" the queen stated with a glare.

"Wow she must be really pissed off " Endymion said to himself, "score."

The entire royal family headed towards the teleportation room, Endymion slower then the others. He was shortly joined by his generals: Malachite, first in command, Zoycite, second in command, Nephrite, third in command, and Jedite, fourth in command. They went through the doors and headed towards the teleportation pads. The generals went first, followed by Endymion (his parents didn't trust him enough to allow him to go last), and finally the King and Queen. They walked into the grand ballroom to find themselves alone. It seems that they were working on earth time rather then moon time. They arrived for the ball five hours early.

The Moon

Sensing a mistake they were about to leave when they were spotted by a courtier. They quickly dispersed and acted like they had meant to get there at that time.

Serenity was walking by herself in the rose garden and was staring at the roses when she walked into something...hard... She looked up to see Ocean Blue eyes staring down into her sky blue. "I beg your pardon," she mumbled politely before moving past the intruder.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't quite catch your name." Endymion said.

"That is because I have not told you," Serenity said while she kept walking. Endymion looked quite startled by this.

"My name is Endymion, prince of earth." he stated and then proceeded to bow. "Great," thought serenity to herself, "it's the prince my mother wants me to marry." She decided to give up her name. "My name is princess serenity of the moon kingdom and I must go now." at this serenity started to walk faster.

"Well I will see you at the ball then fair lady!" yelled Endymion.

"Fair lady?" thought Serenity. "Oh lord."

Well thats the end of that chapter. I have this really huge english test tomorrow so I better study instead of writing another chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review. Because when I see positive reviews it gives me an incentive to write. I will try to get another chapter up as soon as possible, but I have show practice till six tomorrow sooo...

Love,

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon, just this story

Chapter 3

The Moon

Serenity said to herself, "who would have figured that the prince was so weird? I mean fair lady, come one does actually expect me to believe that crap?" As usual Serenity wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she bumped into someone. "You AGAIN?"

Endymion looked down and was quite suprised to see Serenity again. "Erm well, I... I... got lost." said Endymion shamefully.

"Where pray tell were you going?" Serenity asked politely out of pity for the guy, I mean he did admit he was lost. How many guys do that?

"Umm well I was just going this way too look for my room and then I guess I took a wrong turn because I ended up here in this really long, dark hallway." Endymion mustered out.

"It's a good thing I am the one who found you, otherwise you would be in serious trouble. This hallways is forbidden except for the highest of the high in the moon kingdom." Serenity stated clearly bored with the fact that she WAS one of the highest of the high.

"So what's down there?" Endymion inquired.

"Now if I told you that I would have to kill you," and with that Serenity skipped away. Endymion still being hopelessly lost did what anyone would... he followed her.

Earth: North Pole

Beryl glowered into her crystal ball, "what is this? Serenity and Endymion... odd, very odd. Wasn't there a prophecy about those two, hmm if only I could remember... MINION"

"Yes, your most beautiful and excellentness?" said one of Beryl's higher minions.

"Go into the record room and look up recent prophecies about relations between earth and the moon, damn if only I could remember..."

Moon: Moon Palace, private corridors

Serenity had helped Endymion find his room. "He's not actually a bad guy, I actually kinda like him. When he's thinking he pushes his hair back and... now don't go crazy Serena, you don't know if he likes you yet. I just REALLY hope sooo," thought serenity to herself..

Moon: Moon Palace, guest quarters

"Wow she's smart, funny, not to mention beautiful... Now don't go crazy Darien, you don't know if she likes you yet... When I make her laugh it just tingles up my spine, oh I hope she feels the same way. I can't wait for tonight at the ball. Man am I glad my parents messed up and got the hours wrong otherwise I wouldn't have been able to spend so much time with Serenity I mean Serena she told me she likes to be called Serena. What a pretty name..." and while Darien was dreaming of his dream girl he walked right into Malachite.

"Woah your highness, watch where you are going." Malachite said jokingly.

"I met the most beautiful girl and she's smart and, and, and..." Darien was then caught off.

"C'mon lover-boy it is time to get ready for the ball, you can see your dream girl then for now, you have to be content with seeing... ME"

Author:

I know it was short, but I forgot about my story. I would have been able to work on it too, I had spring break. Oh well I will do my best, I hope you liked it. Please Review.

Love,

Katie


End file.
